tayong dalawa sa ilalim ng buwan
by kakifuarika
Summary: silang lahat ay pumunta nang boracay! habang sila Naruto ay nasa bar si Sasuke at Sakura naman ay nakaupo sa duyan! songfic summer song by silent sanctuary


Disclaimer: hindi ako ang may ari nang Naruto yung mga characters at ang kanta

Disclaimer: hindi ako ang may ari nang Naruto yung mga characters at ang kanta!

"Ahhh" napasabi ng isang konoichi habang nilalanghap ang hanging na amoy dagat.

Matagal na rin ang nakalipas simula nung umamin si Sasuke na mahal niya si Sakura hindi dun nagtatapos ang storya makalipas ng ilang buwan naging mag syota na rin sila. Ngayon nasa boracay sila para mag bakasyon. Nasa bar sila Naruto pero ang dalawang mag kasintahan ay nakaupo sa duyan sa labas ng bar.

_Magkatabi tayo sa duyan  
Sa ilalim ng buwan  
Buhangin sa _ating_ mga paa  
Ang dagat ay kumakanta_

"Ang sarap dito sa Boracay!" sabi ni sakura habang ngumingiti kay Sasuke.

"Oo nga! Para naman may break tayo sa manila! Medyo nakakasawa na eh!" Sagot naman ni Sasuke.

"Ay naku! Magakakaroon nanaman tayo ng problema kapag nalasing yung mga yun!" sabi ni sakura bago lumingon sa tumingin sa bar.

"Eto nanaman tayo! Naalalaa mo ba nung nalasing si Lee? Hindi nga mapigilan ni Gai-sensei eh kinailaan pa niya nang tulong!" sagot ni Sasuke habang tumatawa.

_Matagal naring magkakilala  
Minahal na kita  
Simula pa nung una  
Unang __makita__ ang iyong mga mata_

"Alam mo ba medyo na mimiss ko na rin ang Miriam!" Biglaang sabi ni Sakura.

"…"

"Ikaw Sasuke miss mo ba ang Ateneo?" tanong niya

"Medyo" sagot naman ni Sasuke

"Ay Naku di ko talaga makalimutan ang kakulitan ng klase! Lalo na pag art time!" sabi ni Sakura habang tumatawa.

_Sana ay huwag ng matapos tong  
Pagibig na para lamang sa iyo_

"sobra ang daming memories! Kagaya nung fair! Alala mo ba yun Sasuke?" dagdag ni Sakura

Flashback…

Tumatakbo si Sasuke para maiwasang mahuli sa fun booths bigla niyang nabangga si Sakura.

"Sasuke? Hinahabol ka nanaman noh?" Tanong niya.

"Oo ung mga gusting humuli at yung mga fangirls!" sabi niya habang humihingal.

"Sakura! Tulungan mo naman ako!" dagdag ni Sasuke.

"Sige! Halika dun ka sa Booth namin magtago!" sabi ni Sakura.

Pumunta sila sa open field at biglaan nilang narinig…

"Martial law! Request ng lahat ng booths!" sigaw ng student sa dedication booth.

"Patay! Off duty pa naman ako! Bilis!" sabi ni Sakura

"Nasaan ba ang booth niyo?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Basta sumunod ka na lang!" sagot ni Sakura.

Sa kalagitnaan ng field biglang may humuli sa kanila.

"play ay 15 at bail ay 35!" sigaw ng humuli.

"Hala! 15 na lang ang chits ko!" sabi ni Sakura

"meron pa akong 20!" dagdag ni Sasuke.

Nagtinginan ang dalawa.

"play nalang!" sabi nila.

Dinala sila sa booth na nakalagay "hawak kamay"

"bumunot kayo ng papel" sabi ng student sa booth na may hawak na box.

"sino bubunot?" tanong ni Sakura

"ako na!" Sabi ni Sasuke habang bumubunot ng papel.

Binuksan ni Sasuke ang papel.

"10?" sabi ni Sasuke

"Ano ba ang gagawin namin?" tanong ni sakura

"itatali namin ang inyong kamay together at iikot kayo sa fair ground ng 10 minutes!" sabi nung isa.

Nagholding hands sila pagkatapos ay tinalian. Habang sila ay naglalakad ang daming taong kumukuha nga litrato sa kanila. Sabi pa nga ng isang teacher na cute nila together.

End of flashback

_(Gusto kong) Tumalon, tumalon sa saya dahil  
Ikaw ang kapiling  
Sa iyo, sa iyo, sa iyo, sa iyo lamang  
Ang puso ko  
Sumayaw, sumayaw, sumayaw, tayo  
Sa ilalim ng araw_

Sumandal si Sakura sa balikat ni Sasuke at Sasuke placed his arm around her. Sabay sila tumingin sa dagat.

_Tuwing ika'y nalulungkot  
Nandito lang ako pangako ko sa'yo  
Hindi kita iiwan  
Huwag kang mag-alala (ikaw lang talaga)_

_gusto mo ng beer ililibre kita (sige na, sige na, sige na)  
Basta't ika'y kasama di ako nangangamba  
Kislap ng yong mata tibok ng puso'y sumaya_

_Ikaw lang ang aking mamahalin  
Hanggang sa langit ikaw ay dadalhin  
Tara na, tara na, tara na_

"Sasuke?" tanong ni Sakura

"Bakit?" Sagot naman ni Sasuke

"I love you!" Sinabi ni Sakura

"Mahal din kita!" Sagot ni Sasuke pagkatapos hinalikan niya si Sakura.

_Sana ay huwag ng matapos tong  
Pagibig na para lamang sa iyo_

_(Gusto kong) Tumalon, tumalon sa saya dahil  
Ikaw ang kapiling  
Sa iyo, sa iyo, sa iyo, sa iyo lamang  
Ang puso ko  
Sumayaw, sumayaw, sumayaw, tayo  
Sa ilalim ng araw_

Author: ayan! Tapos na first fanfic na nasa ! at first fanfic ko na Filipino!

"**Happy summer everyone!!"**


End file.
